It's in the Gilmore Blood
by Kris Wright
Summary: This is MY series finale. It's Rory's graduation, while Lorelai's nine months pregnant with twins. Oh the fun! LL, RM, PD. One-shot. Please review.


A/N: Yay! Another one-shot fic! This is all my and what I want to happen in the series finale. I don't even know if they'll take it this far. Well, enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_BEEEEP…BEEEEP…BEEEEP…_

Lorelai groaned as she shifted to turn off the alarm. She moved her head over so it was right against her partner's. "Come, we have to get up. Big day, today."

"I know, but you'll just have to give me a few," Luke responded as he squirmed slightly.

"No, we have to follow the schedule. We'll be late."

"You're still in bed, too."

"I gave myself five minutes grace. You get the bathroom first."

"How thoughtful."

"See? We're talking. You're awake. Get going. I'm not gonna be late for my daughter's graduation."

Luke sighed and kissed Lorelai's cheek. "I love you, Crazy Lady."

She smiled with her eyes closed. "You make them all excited when you talk mushy."

He grinned and leaned over to a huge lump that was Lorelai's stomach. He placed his hand on top of the mound and said, "I love you, babies." He felt something inside Lorelai's stomach squirm and heard her giggle.

"See? They like it when Daddy's lovey dovey. Now move your butt."

"Now look who's being mushy," Luke said sarcastically.

Lorelai looked at the clock. "You're one minute behind! Go!"

Luke sighed and headed to the bathroom. Lorelai watched him go. She then felt a little pressure on her back.

---------------------------------------

"See? If you wouldn't have taken so long we would have gotten a parking space," Lorelai said irritated.

"Relax. I have the handicapped tag with up so we can park up close." Luke sighed and thought back to when Lorelai was in her sixth month and almost lost the babies. Since then the doctor told her to stay calm, and not to walk as much. He was glad that she had made it to the final month and soon they would be parents.

"We won't be able to find seats. We'll have gotten there too late to sit with everyone. We'll have to sit in the back and watch Miniscule Rory talk about her college experience."

"Relax. We'll find your parents, we'll find Sookie and Jackson, and we'll have seats."

Lorelai scoffed. "You have too much faith in my walking abilities. I'm two hundred pounds! I only waddle!"

"You're not two hundred pounds," Luke said as he turned into a parking space near the courtyard by the entrance to the building. "See? We're here in the front."

Lorelai sighed as she felt more pain on her back. "Ow," she said quietly.

"What?"

She turned to look at him and smiled. "Nothing. Just a little indigestion from having to wolf down my food."

Luke rolled his eyes as he got out of the car and opened Lorelai's door. "If you had gotten ready first, you wouldn't have had to wolf down your food."

"You think your ideas are always better than mine."

"Lorelai," he said grabbing her hand. "I do not think that. Now can we just go inside?"

She sighed and the lightly squeezed her husband's hand. "Sure."

---------------------------------------

Luke and Lorelai walked into the auditorium where the ceremony would take place. They found Sookie, Jackson, Davey, Colgate, and Petunia by the door and all made there way to find Lorelai's parents.

They found them toward the end of the row and joined them after a few salutations. Sookie sat on the end so she could run and take pictures of Rory without having to step over people. "Oh, this is so exiting!" Sookie squealed. "It felt like just yesterday that Rory was graduating high school! And now here she is getting her degree. Oh, I'm so proud of her!"

"We all are, Sookie," Luke said. He looked over at Lorelai with a smile and noticed her leaning over. "He, are you ok?" he asked while putting he hand on her back.

She looked up. "Oh, yeah. Just a little gas." She smiled at him. "I shouldn't have eaten those four Pop-Tarts."

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Jeez, how do they make these kinds of buildings?"

"They must have it reinforced," Jackson said.

"Oh yeah, but what about those cathedrals in It-"

"Shh. It's starting," Lorelai said interrupting him.

They turned around and watched as people in blue robes started walking down the aisles. Lorelai craned her neck to get a view of Paris so she would know how close Rory was. She spotted the short, smiling, blonde girl walk down the aisle and slightly waved at the group. "It's weird to see her smiling," Lorelai whispered. "But nice."

Once Rory was in their field of vision, Sookie pulled out the camera and started snapping photos of her every move. Rory waved at her family and continued to walk to her seat. After she walked by the gang saw Logan, whom Lorelai scowled at, and Marty, whom everyone waved at.

---------------------------------------

"Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Paris Eustace Gellar," the announcer said calling Paris to give her speech.

"Thank you, Dean Sharpe," Paris announced at the podium. "Wow. It's over. We're graduating _college_. I'm still in disbelief that the graduating class is almost the same size as it was when we came in. But, I'm not here to give you all big words of encouragement, that's Rory's job. I'm here to tell you that I'm graduating, and I'm happy. I have a job lined up at the _New York Times_, I have a really great boyfriend of three years, and no, he's not old. But the number one thing I'm really pleased about is the fact that I have a family.

"I know everyone has a family, otherwise you wouldn't exist, but my real family didn't even care enough to show up at my own graduation. The family I'm talking about is sitting in the eighth row." She gestured at the audience and looked Lorelai straight in the eye. "Lorelai Gilmore-Danes." Paris smiled. "She became my mom sophomore year when I had no where to go for Winter Break. My parents were doing their own thing and, as usual, left me behind. Lorelai took me into her home and, heck, even started a new winter holiday in the Gilmore household.

"Luke Danes. You became a father figure to me when you treated me like you did Rory. I thank you. Sookie and Jackson Mellville. You guys gave me tons of cookies and produce, and you became an aunt and uncle. Emily and Richard, you guys invited me to join your weekly family gatherings. I had never felt so…welcome. All of you changed me. Who knew you could change Paris Gellar for the better? Anyway, you guys have done so much for me; the least I could do was include you in my speech. Well, that's all I have to say. Time for Rory's Encouraging Word."

Paris walked off the platform with the sound of applause and took her seat next to Rory again. Rory then stood up and walked up to the microphone. She looked into the audience and found her family. She smiled at them and took a deep breath. "Ione Skye once said in Say Anything, 'I've glimpsed into our future and all I can say is: go back.' Of course, she was only graduating high school at the time but looked old enough to be a college graduate. But still; wise words. We have finished our education. Some of you may go on to get your master's or your PhD's. For others, the journey ends here. We have finally reached our goals that we set out when we were five, or whatever age. So, back to my topic, I just want to advise you not to look so far for the future, because in the end, you'll miss the present.

"For all you future planners: strive to plan ahead a week in advance. Plans change. Try to live in the moment. And for all you people suffering on the past: it's time to move on. You're experiencing things later than everyone else. Don't be left behind. Stay close to what you're doing now, otherwise, you're going to forget everything that you have been wanting.

"So you get out there and become doctors, or lawyers, or whatever. Just remember that time waits for no one so don't straggle or you're going to fall on your ass." Rory grinned at the crowd. "Congratulations, everyone. I'll never forget the things I've learned here, both in and out of class. Thank you for making college everything I've wanted it to be. I hope I've done the same for you." Rory walked off stage to the entire crowd applauding and her family in tears.

---------------------------------------

"Joanna Marie Faulkner," Dean Sharpe announced as a tall, tan girl walk across the stage to grab her diploma and shifted her tassel to the other side of her cap. "Madison Anne Foggerty." The next girl did the same as the one before her. "Paris Eustace Gellar." Paris held her head up high and stormed across the stage taking command as she accepted the diploma and sashayed the fringe on her cap. As she was walking down the steps her eyes caught with the Gilmore clan and she grinned widely at them as Sookie took her picture. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore." Lorelai held her breath as her daughter glided across the stage. After receiving her diploma and moving the tassel, she too caught sight of her family and smiled at her mother. Lorelai smiled at her, but soon her grin faltered yet came back quickly. Rory became worried, but didn't show it in her face. She felt someone push her and she saw the line starting to back up. She hurried off the stage and to her seat. She still couldn't take her mind off her mother's pained expression.

---------------------------------------

"Excuse me, Miss Gilmore?" Rory heard Lorelai mocked in a high-pitched voice. She turned around and felt a shoulder smash into her nose.

"Hi, Mom," she muffled into her mother's dress.

Lorelai pulled away and looked at her. "Hey, kid. You did it! You're no longer a student. You're an official adult with a great future." She smiled. "I've never been prouder."

"Thanks. I feel great. I mean, it is a little sad leaving Yale, but it'll be nice to be back home, and with my future little siblings," Rory cooed to her mother's stomach.

"Ok, see, if you keep doing that, they're going to hate you."

Rory pulled back with scowl. She then turned to Luke and pulled him into a hug. "Hey Luke."

"Congratulations, Rory. Good thing I brought enough tissues for your mom to go through, he joked as he and Rory pulled apart.

"Oh please, you were the one who used most of them," Lorelai scoffed.

"Ok," Rory said turning away from her parents and greeting the rest of the group. "Grandpa, how did you survive life after Yale?" she asked once she was near him.

"Well, as soon as I graduated, I married your grandmother so that was how I survived," he stated simply.

"That doesn't help me. I'm not getting married."

"I'm getting married! I'm getting married!!" Paris cried as she came up to the group.

"What?" the entire group exclaimed.

Paris, who was grinning ear to ear, explained what happened. "Well, after I got off stage, I found Doyle. He congratulated me and said he wanted to give me something. What he wanted to give me was an engagement ring! He said, and I quote, 'you're the craziest person I've ever met and you drive me mad. We're perfect for each other,' and then he popped the question!" She started jumping up and down with excitement. Rory knew it had to have been the real thing if _Paris_ was _jumping_.

Rory stopped her friend and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so happy for you, Paris!" Paris smiled and hugged everyone else, and then said goodbye to everyone then went on her way to find her fiancé.

Rory turned back toward her family and hugged them all again. Lorelai grabbed Rory and hugged her tightly. "I am so glad you're my daughter," she whispered in Rory's ear.

She smiled and pulled away, but her mother didn't let go of her. Lorelai held her tighter and bit her lip. "Mom?" Rory said.

Lorelai finally pulled away with a pained expression on her face but tried to hide it. "Yeah?"

"Mom are… are you in labor?"

"What? No! Of course not! Theses babies know not to come today. I told them."

"Oh my God!" Rory grabbed her stepfather. "Luke!"

He turned around quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Mom's in labor!"

He faced his wife and repeated, "What?"

Lorelai shook her head. "I am not in labor, I'm just- Ow!" Lorelai clutched her stomach and started panting. "Luke, we need to get to a hospital. Now!"

"Ah, jeez!" Luke cried before he started to escort Lorelai across the room.

"Move it! Pregnant lady coming through!" Lorelai cried in anger.

Rory was on their tails, partly because Lorelai had her wrist in a vice grip and partly because she had to see the arrival of the new members of her family. As they got to the door, she heard a voice behind her. She turned quickly to find Emily. "Grandma! Get everyone to the hospital! Two new Gilmores are on the way!"

Emily gasped and quickly walked in the other direction. Lorelai smiled gratefully at her daughter as her contraction subsided. "Thanks, kid."

"Rory!"

Rory turned to find Marty in the courtyard with his parents. She waved at him and he jogged over to her as they were still rushing toward Luke's new SUV. "Hey Marty, I can't talk now. I'm about to become a big sister."

He looked over at Lorelai and Luke and said a surprised, "Oh."

"Oh come on, Marty. You're driving," Lorelai said handing him the keys Luke had in his hand.

"Lorelai, I'm perfectly capable of driving," Luke argued.

"Lucas, I've been in labor all morning; I'm probably pretty far along now and you're the only one who has an idea of delivering a baby."

Luke just nodded as he helped his wife into the back of the car as he climbed in after her. Rory got into the front passenger seat while Marty seated himself in the driver's seat. He looked over at Rory with fear in his eyes as he placed the key in the ignition. Rory placed her hand on top of his and said, "It's ok. Just get to the hospitals before the babies come." He nodded and fired up the engine.

---------------------------------------

"AAARRRGGHHHH!!" Lorelai exclaimed as another contraction came.

"They're getting closer!" Rory stated, nervously glancing at her watch.

"Damn traffic! Get out of the way! We have a woman in labor!" Marty shouted, adding to the volume the women just produced.

"Will all you shut the hell up?" Luke screamed, silencing everyone. Lorelai slightly whimpered and shut up to hear what Luke had to say. "Now," he started quieter, "I'm gonna try to figure out how to get these babies breathing why you just try to get us to the hospital before I have a chance to do that."

Marty nodded and started to merge to the nearest exit on the highway. "Be careful," Rory said. "I have enough to be nervous about."

Marty glanced at her and gave her a smile. "Don't worry; we'll get there before you become a big sister."

"Crap," Luke muttered under his breath.

Rory swerved around to face him. "What?"

He looked up at her with wide eyes. "She's fully dilated."

"Crap," she repeated. Suddenly, Lorelai cursed loudly. And didn't stop. Rory looked at her with alarm. "Well, if you wanted your kids to have clean ears, they don't anymore."

"Shut up!" Lorelai screamed and she rose up from rest against the car door and scrunched up her face.

"Whoa, whoa! What are you doing?" Luke asked.

"I'm painting a picture. WHAT THE HELL DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING?!"

"You can't have that baby now; we're about ten minutes from the hospital!"

"Well we should have left ten minutes earlier cause these babies are coming now!" Lorelai took a deep breath and started to push. She, indeed, was swearing like a sailor. She was using more colorful language than Luke had ever heard her use before.

"Rory, do you have a knife of some sort?" Luke asked with his eyes Lorelai's opening.

"I have a Swiss Army Knife," Marty said lifting up his gown and reaching into his pocket. He handed it to Luke with his eyes on the road the entire time.

"Nicely done," Rory said.

"I work well under pressure."

"You must be deeply pressured."

"Well, I'm trying to get your mother to the hospital before the babies come and before she kills me, so, yeah, I guess I am deeply pressured."

Rory smiled. "Don't worry about Lorelai, once the Demerol kicks in she won't bother you, and if she does, I'll take care of it."

"Nice to know I have an ally," Marty said glancing at Rory with his killer grins.

"Look, I know you're having fun flirting over there, but the baby's gonna crown any moment," Lorelai said in between contractions.

"Do you need something else, Luke," Rory asked evading Lorelai's comment.

"Yeah, do you have anything to clear up the nose and mouth so the kid can start breathing?" Luke asked smoothing Lorelai's hair out of her face.

"Um…you can scoop it all out with a bobby pin and your thumb." Rory handed him one of her bobby pins. "Here. Good luck!"

"Thanks," Luke said taking off his suit jacket.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Lorelai screamed as another contraction came along. She started to push with Luke supporting her.

After a few seconds Luke exclaimed, "Oh my God, the baby's crowning!" He felt a rush realization hit him. He was becoming a father. And he was pulling his children out of their mother's womb.

Rory whipped her head around. "Oh! We have to take a picture!" She pulled out a camera.

"You are not taking a picture of my private area!" Lorelai yelled in pain.

"Mom, there's a window right there. I don't think your private area's that private anymore."

Marty started snickering as he turned at a light. "You think that's funny, do ya?" Lorelai said irritably. "Well, how about I come over there and sit on you."

Rory grabbed Marty's hand and quietly said, "Empty threat. Empty threat." He nodded and focused on his driving.

Lorelai continued to push her baby out of her body while Luke coached her. Once the baby's head was out, the shoulders were next, and Luke started to help pull the baby out. He held his new daughter in his arms.

"It's a girl," he said quietly. There was suddenly a flash. He looked up from his beautiful baby daughter at his step-daughter with the camera in her hands. He smiled at her and cleared out all the mucus from the baby's nose and mouth. She started to cry loudly. Luke calmed her down and then hacked at the umbilical cord attaching her to her mother. Luke wrapped the baby in his jacket and held her.

Lorelai watched him as she regained her energy. She smiled as he stared at his daughter. "Hey, Luke, can I take a look at her? I carried her inside me for nine months, you know." He smiled at her and handed over the baby. She looked at her pink daughter with stuff all over her. Her eyes started to fill with tears as she remembered the day she gave birth to Rory. This baby was just as perfect as her big sister. "Ungh," she said suddenly.

"What? It's time for the other baby already?" Luke asked.

"No, just the afterbirth."

"Sorry?"

"The placenta. The sack that protected our kid while she grew inside me."

"Oh, is it as bad as the birth?"

Lorelai shook her head. "No, it'll be fast. But, um, you better have something for it to go on. I don't think you want to stain the back seat."

"Right." He started to look around for something. He grabbed Lorelai's jacket on the car floor.

"If you're thinking of using that you better think again," Lorelai said as she wiped some of the gunk off her daughter. She looked over at Rory who was staring at the baby. "Hon, do you wanna hold your sister while I get your other sibling out of me?"

Rory's eyes grew wide. "Um, I don't think I can be trusted with a newborn baby."

"Rory, you'll be fine. Here," Lorelai said rising up to hand off the baby. Rory accepted the baby and checked herself to make sure she was holding the baby correctly. Luke grabbed the camera and took a picture of Rory holding her baby sister.

Marty glanced over at the baby. "Wow. She's extremely pink."

Rory giggled as she looked up and smiled at Marty. "She's pretty, too."

"Just like you were, babe," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Ah ha!" Luke said pulling a new white towel from a bag.

"Luke, we bought those yesterday. We are not going to..." Lorelai stopped as she felt a small contraction come along. She started to push, and Luke caught the after birth in the towel.

"Huh, that's different," he said.

"Just put it in a bag already."

"Hey Mom, I think she has your nose," Rory said while examining the baby.

"Oh thank God. No offense, honey, but I'd rather our daughter to have my nose."

"I understand," Luke said as he pulled out another towel to get ready for his other infant.

"Hang on, we're almost at the hospital," Marty said as he turned the corner quickly.

"Marty, we want to get there in one piece," Lorelai said as another contraction hit her. "Crap, this one's coming, too."

"Wait! We're here," he said as turned into the parking lot. He drove up to the Emergency entrance. Rory handed the baby to Marty and jumped out of the car. She soon came back with transporters. They quickly loaded her mother on the stretcher with Luke and their daughter right behind her. Rory looked into the car at Marty. "Go in, I'll go park the car." She nodded and rushed after her parents.

---------------------------------------

Marty walked into the Emergency Room looking for Rory. When he didn't find her he went to the desk to ask. After he got information he went to the Maternity Ward hoping to find a familiar face there. He spotted Rory pacing by a door still in her gown. "Hey," he said as he came up.

Relief spread over her face as she saw him. "Hey," she responded as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. "I think something's wrong. They've been in there for awhile."

"I'm sure they're all right," he said reassuring her.

She lifted her head up to look at him. She has tears in her eyes. "Do you know how devastated my mother would be if something happened to one of her children? What about Luke? They'll never look at their daughter the same way. I-I…" Rory stopped and burst into tears. Marty pulled her closer to him as she cried.

"Rory," Marty said softly. "I know you're upset, but think, you still have your new little sister and everything's going to be fine. Your mom and the other baby. They'll be healthy. Come one, I know Gilmores, they're tough. They'll make it through anything."

Rory laughed a little as she pulled away from him and wiped her eyes. She looked down at his gown. "Ah, I got you all wet, sorry."

"No problem. We should take these off, anyway." She smiled as the walked over to a few seats and took off their gowns. When Marty looked at Rory, she was wearing blue dress that hugged her hips. It was a spaghetti strap dress that went down to her knee. When he looked in her eyes, which were popping out, thanks to the dress, his breath quickened. "Wow, you look…really beautiful."

She looked down at her dress and then back up at Marty. "Well, thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

He smiled. "So, I was wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"When this is all over, did you want to get some dinner?"

Rory smiled a little and looked down at her feet. "You mean, on a date?"

"No!" Her head shot up. "I mean, not if you don't want it to be."

She grinned shyly and then leaned up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. She pulled back and whispered, "I want."

"Rory!" Someone behind Marty yelled. They both turned to see who was coming their way. Everyone. Emily, Richard, Sookie, Jackson, Davey, Colgate, and Petunia were all there.

"Hey guys!" Rory exclaimed as she joined the crowd.

"Rory, where is your mother? Has she had the babies yet?" Emily asked.

"Rory, we got here as soon as we could, have we missed the arrival?" Richard said at the same time.

"Rory, does Luke have a camera to take pictures of the births?" Sookie inquired also.

"Rory, has your mother eaten all the fruits and vegetables that I recommended? She should thank me," Jackson stated.

"Stop!" Marty interjected when he saw Rory's pleading look. "Look, ask your questions, but one at a time. Mrs. Gilmore, you can go first."

Rory thanked him with her eyes as they all again started to ask questions, but separately, and gave time for Rory to answer.

After Rory had finished with the last question Luke came out with a large grin on his face. The crowd rushed over to him and started to ask him questions. Rory walked over to Marty as the watched the display. "He can take car of himself, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, by the way."

"You looked like you needed help. I was here to help, so I did," he said nonchalantly.

"Well, thanks anyhow."

"You're welcome." They smiled at each other for a few seconds. "You should get over there and see how everyone's doing."

"Yeah."

Just as Rory was about to head over to her step-father they heard him shout, "Get the hell out of my way, you loons. I'm telling you anything until I talk to Rory." He walked over to her. "Hey."

"Nice lungs."

"I can carry well."

"So, what did you want to tell me before everyone else?"

"Well, Lorelai had a boy."

"Really? Oh my God, that's so great, Luke!" Rory hugged him.

"Thanks. Well, it took awhile because he had a few complications."

"Like what?"

"Well, it took him awhile to get him to start breathing, but he's fine now."

"Oh, Luke…"

"Oh, here." He handed her the camera. "Filled it all up. You better get some more cameras or Lorelai's gonna have a fit."

She grinned. "You got it."

Luke was about to walk away when she called out to him. "Yeah?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Congratulations, Dad."

He smiled and hugged her back. When they pulled apart they were stilling smiling at each other and then Luke turned to face the rest of the family. Marty and Rory then walked down to the gift shop to buy more cameras.

---------------------------------------

Lorelai woke up in the hospital room and saw Rory holding one of the babies. "Hey, which one's that?" she asked.

Rory looked up and smiled at her mother. "Baby Boy Danes."

Lorelai grinned. "What do you think of the name, huh? Took us awhile to pick it out."

"Very original. But, you know, he'll be so hated as he gets older. Everyone will want his name."

"Hmm, maybe you're right," Lorelai said pretending to contemplate the idea. Luke then walked in with two steaming cups. "Hey, Rory thinks we should give our kids more unoriginal names and one of those cups better be for me."

"Rory has a point and you're breastfeeding now, you're not having coffee," Luke said. Once Rory had put the baby back in the bassinet, he gave her the coffee.

"So, where's Marty?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, he went to go call his parents. Interesting topic for conversation."

"What? Driving his girlfriend's mother to the hospital so she could give birth to twins?"

"I am not his girlfriend," Rory said.

"Oh, that's not what I heard."

"Well then you have a faulty source."

"Sookie told me that you kissed him."

"Oh."

"Exactly. Come on; tell me what's going on."

Rory sighed. "He asked me out."

"So you kissed him? Rory, I know from your past experience that you just like kissing boys at the spur of the moment but-"

"We've been hanging out a lot, lately. Almost every day since the break up with Logan. I don't know, he was my friend, then my best friend, then my close best friend, and then he became…more that best friend material. I don't know why I never saw how great he was. Maybe I got it from you and your denial for your feelings for Luke. I don't know. I just started noticing things. Like, when we were studying together, we were always touching somehow, I never noticed it before I started having these feelings, but then…" Rory took a deep breath. "He was always so friendly. We'd hug when we'd greet each other, and even when something was really big to either of us. He understood me. And, also, when he talked, I started noticing his lips. They looked soft and I just wanted to kiss him. I've had that thought for a few weeks now."

"Oh, hon. Well, at least you got to now, huh? Were they as soft as you thought they would be?"

"Softer."

Lorelai smiled. "Well, get out there and tell him how you feel, I bet, no, I _know_ he feels the same about you."

Rory grinned and kissed her mother. "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, babe." Lorelai and Luke watched Rory go out the door.

---------------------------------------

Rory spotted Marty hanging up a pay phone. She walked over to him with a smile on her face. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he responded with a smile.

"So, how'd it go?"

He shrugged. "Well, I think they were celebrating that I've been gone almost all day. They've probably changed the locks on the doors already."

Rory grinned. "Stop it. They love you. They just might not have been concerned as they should have, but still."

"Thanks for lifting my spirits."

"Think of me as your personal cheerleader."

"Gladly."

"So, how about that dinner?"

"You still want to go?" He asked.

"Of course I do. I'm starved. I haven't eaten since six o'clock in the morning."

"You should have told me, we could have gotten something to eat earlier."

Rory shrugged. "You had to talk to your mom."

Marty smiled. "Speaking of moms, how's yours?"

"She's good. Really happy. I think they're gonna name them soon," Rory said as she started walking toward the front entrance of the hospital.

"Oh yeah, do they have any in mind?" he asked as he followed her.

"A few…"

--------------------------------------

Rory and Marty took Luke's car to a nearby Denny's to have dinner.

"So, what are you going to do now that you're out of college?" Marty asked as they looked over their menus.

"I think I'm going to go to Europe again and then write about it. I going to try to get a book out before I turn 25."

"Good plan. You have three years to do so."

"Exactly. I think I'll spend a year in Europe while writing my book and then try to get it published. It usually takes two years for a new writer, so I have to get ahead now."

"A year a Europe, huh?" Marty asked with a hint of disappointment.

Rory noticed it. She knew she couldn't spend a year without Marty. Her feelings were so new and didn't want them to go away. "Yeah, and I think I'm going to ask someone to join me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was wondering what this person would say to my invitation to spend a year with me in Europe." She looked up from her menu and into his eyes. "What would this person say?"

"I think this person would accept your invitation in a heartbeat."

Rory grinned. "Good. I hope this person has fun with me, then."

"I think he will," Marty said with a smile.

"Well then, we'll have fun together."

"Yeah. We will."

---------------------------------------

"Sarah."

"No!" Lorelai said. "Do you think our daughter looks like a Sarah?"

Luke sighed. "Lorelai, I've been giving you thousands of ideas."

She scoffed. "You have not. Now, give me something good."

"Emily."

"Eh."

"Eh?"

"That's what I said, 'eh.'"

"What does that mean?" he asked getting irritated.

"Maybe for a middle name."

"Then we can have Richard as a middle name for our son."

"Hmm, that's not bad. Now we just need first names and we'll be all done."

"How about this, you name our son, and I'll name our daughter."

"Bah, no!"

"What?"

"I don't trust your ability to name our child."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"What do you think I'm gonna name her, Hermione?" Luke asked.

Lorelai giggled. "We so got you on Harry Potter."

"Stop. Ok, look, I got one, and don't disregard it right away, all right?"

"I'm not feeling very self-assured right now." He sighed and wrote the name on the application for a birth certificate and handed it to her. She looked at it and then put it in her lap. "Cheryl?"

"It was my mom's name."

Lorelai smiled at him. "Cheryl Emily Danes. I like that." She then grabbed her son's application and scribbled a named down and handed it to Luke.

"William Richard Danes."

"Yeah, had to keep with the tradition you started."

Luke smiled. "Thanks."

"Ah, I do it for you, my love."

"Well, you doing that makes me happy. Hell, just you. You make me happy."

Lorelai smiled. "You're gonna be the mushiest daddy in the world. I love it. And I love you." She pulled him by his collar and kissed him deeply. "See? We can still keep the passion even if we have kids."

"I love you, too. And we're waiting a month before anything's gonna happen."

Lorelai scoffed. "You suck."

"I go give these to the nurse," he said while grabbing the forms and walked out of the room.

---------------------------------------

"You did not!" Rory said.

"I did. I staged dived at a Killers concert," Marty said. Instead of sitting across from each other they were now both sitting in the middle of the round booth and were talking comfortably with his arm around her shoulders.

"Wow. Too bad I couldn't have joined you."

"I would not have let you jump. They would have felt you all up!"

Rory giggled. "Well, thanks."

"My pleasure."

There was a short pause before she said, "Did I just thank you for not letting me stage dive at a concert I did not go to?"

"You did."

"Wow."

"I know."

"So, you never told me what you were going to do now."

"Well, I'm spending the next year in Europe with an amazing writer who better dedicate her future top-selling book to me."

Rory giggled. "I'm sure she will." She looked down to her lap and started playing with the bottom of her dress.

"Rory?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Did you want us to continue this over in Europe or stay friends?"

Rory responded by placing her lips on his. She was about to pull away but Marty pulled her back and deepened the kiss. She placed her arm around his neck and opened her mouth to let his tongue in. Soon they were making out right in the restaurant. Suddenly Rory's cell phone started to ring and she had to pull away to answer it.

"Hello?" she said breathlessly. She mouthed, "Sorry," to Marty.

"What were you doing? Did you just run to answer the phone or something?" Rory heard Lorelai's voice say.

"Um, actually, no. Were you looking for me?"

"Yeah. Where are you?"

"Denny's. With Marty."

"Oh. Did you want me to leave you two alone?"

"No, it's fine. Did you want us to come back?" Rory asked as she started to play with Marty's hand with a smile on her face.

"Sure. Cheryl and Will are dying to see you," Lorelai said.

"Who?"

"Your brother and sister."

"Oh! You named them! Where are they from?"

"Luke's parents."

"Sweet. And their middle names?"

"Emily and Richard."

"Aw, I bet Grandma and Grandpa are proud," Rory said in a teasing voice.

"Shut up and get your cute little butt back here because you have Luke's car."

"We'll be there soon. Bye." Rory hung up with her mother and turned to Marty. "We should head back to the hospital now."

"Right," Marty said as he started to scoot out of the booth. Rory followed him as they made their way to the front desk to pay. As Rory was about to get her wallet out of her purse Marty said, "No way. I'm paying, now."

---------------------------------------

Rory and Marty walked into Lorelai's room with almost every Townie crammed into the room. When Lorelai spotted her daughter, she made Luke have everyone quiet down.

"Ok, I know we're not religious people or anything, but we thought that since we're not the youngest people in the world, we've decided to get godparents," Lorelai said. She looked at everyone and then up at Luke. She then turned back to the crowd. "We've already decided who they're going to be. Well, actually it's godparent. And, no Kirk, it's not you."

"Damn," Kirk said and then walked out of the room.

"It's someone you all know, obviously, for a long time. It's someone we all love so much. That's why; Luke and I want Rory to be our babies' godparent."

Everyone looked at Rory whose eyes grew as wide as saucers. "W-What? You want _me_ to take care of them?"

"Yeah, we do," Luke said.

"Come on, Rory, you're their sister. We wouldn't feel comfortable with anyone else."

Rory looked at Marty who smiled at her. "Ok, I guess I'll do it, then."

Lorelai squealed while Luke grinned at her. "Well, come here and hold Cheryl and Will, then," Lorelai stated.

"One at a time, please."

"No way, if I can hold them together, so can you."

As Luke and Lorelai helped Rory get a hold of the babies and hang on to them, the room cleared out except for Marty. He stood in a corner of the room as the family of five talked, laughed, and smiled. He knew Lorelai and Rory would stay close forever, and he knew that when Rory became a mother, she would be a best friend first, and a mother second. It was in the Gilmore blood.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Whew. This took me forever to finish. I'm so glad it's done. Please read and review or I'll think nobody read it and it'll hurt me. Thanks so much! Au revoir for now!


End file.
